grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Quests
In the original Saphael map, where you will start your journey as a Sprite Messenger, there will be 3 main cities: Kaslow, Ilya and Jale. Once you have joined a guild, you will be able to do repeatable Guild Quests which you can use to quickly level up both your guild and work on your Saphael City reputations. There are additional quests outside of Guild REP’s that you can do to get reputation for the three cities, but they will not be listed on this page and will instead be listed on the REP Quests page. Also, most non-guild repeatable quests have a fame cap limit in which you will not be able to do the quest after you hit a certain amount of reputation for the city. Listed below will also be what you can get with the reputayion you earn from the quests. Depending on which city you want to get reputation for (Kaslow, Ilya or Jale) you will be taking quests from different NPCs. NOTES: *After you have received 50,000 reputation in all 3 of the major cities, you can talk to the Class Master NPC in any city for your title of Saphael which gives you the following stats: “Attack with +2% all weapons damage, Max HP +5%” *Any item bought from each of the NPCs that require the city reputations will not be tradeable, including any blueprints, but some of the final product may or may not be tradeable, like the resonance stones. Kaslow This is one of the three main cities in Saphael. The majority of the Sprite Messengers who start out their adventure go to Kaslow by means of traveling to Blue Bay’s docks and then Kaslow Plains. To gain Kaslow Royal Family reputation, you will have to take guild REP quests from Guild Affairs Officer Elzia in Kaslow at 157, 169. Depending on what level you are and what level your guild is, you will be able to take certain quests out of the list below. Once you have reached 50,000 reputation with the Kaslow Royal Family, you will be able to receive the title Kaslow Knight by talking to Royal Duke Posolain in Kaslow at 229, 38 and choosing the option “Claim your special title”. You can also buy special items from Posolain, depending on how much reputation you have. Ilya In Ilya, you can look for guild repeatable quests from Guild Affairs Officer Elsea at coordinates 177, 256 to work on your Ilya Senate reputation. Like in Kaslow, quests available will be based on your character’s level and your guild’s level as well. Once you have reached 50,000 reputation with Ilya, you can talk to Elder Prophet Marla and choose the option “Claim your special title” for your title, Star of llya. In addition, you can also buy items and blueprints from Marla depending on your reputation with Ilya. Jale Jale is the third and last of the three major cities in the original world of Saphael. Here, you will take your quests from Guild Affairs Officer Luther at coordinates 182, 331 (or right across from the Jale Town Portal). After reaching 50,000 reputation with the Jale Steam Corporation, you can speak to Science Association Chairperson Nicholas and choose the option “Claim your special title” for the title Steam Corp. Advisor. You can also purchase items from Nicholas given that you have enough reputation. Category:Repeatable Quests Category:Fame Category:Game Basics Category:Guilds Category:Ilya Senate Category:Kaslow Royal Family Category:Jale Steam Corporation